The Last Freedom
by crematosis
Summary: Kira has taken almost everything away from L, but will he take L's life as well? warnings: L's name, noncon LightxL


A/N: I don't usually write such dark Death Note fics, even though the whole premise of the show is murder. Somehow….Death Note usually strikes me as so funny…like that dramatic chip episode with Light declaring how he was justice while dramatically munching chips and sweeping his pen across the page. Urgh, what a drama queen. But yes…this is not the fluffy humorous stuff I usually write. This has torture, rape/noncon…whatever you'd like to see it as. And Light has somehow morphed into an evil scientist. O.o I don't know how that happened…but bear with me…unless you are faint of heart and don't like to see L being tortured. Then turn back at all costs.

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately don't own the Death Note charries, and it's probably a good thing I don't, or kinky stuff like this would start popping up in the anime.

The soft click of a door closing was followed by flick of a light switch. Faint light flooded the dingy basement. Faint footfalls echoed down the cement stairs, slowing as they reached the small heap on the floor. "Having pleasant dreams, Lawliet?" a smooth male voice asked, his tone sounding mocking.

The heap on the floor stirred and resolved itself as a human being. A very malnourished and pale human being, with scruffy black hair. Glassy dark eyes opened and focused on the handsome, immaculate man standing over him. "Kira-kun. You know I do not sleep."

"Ah, just passed out I suppose?" The handsome grin became rather sinister.

L's wide eyes stared right through Light, seeming to focus on the wall behind him. "Where are we, Kira-kun?"

Light snickered. "We're in hell of course. Well, at least you are."

L hugged his knees to his chest and shivered. "Kira-kun was once human."

"So were you," Light countered, his lips curling into a sneer. "Now you're just my pet."

"I am no one's pet," L said softly. His shivering became more violent.

"Silly, silly, pet," Light cooed. "I gave you a choice. You could stay in my home and sleep in a bed and eat whatever you wanted as long as you kept quiet about me being Kira. It shouldn't have been too hard for you. You're a recluse anyway. But what you chose to do is defy me at every chance. And so, now you're here in the cold dark basement, eating table scraps. Is that the life you want?"

"It is my responsibility to inform the world of Kira's identity," L growled, his eyes glowing for a moment with determination. "I can save the lives of millions of innocent people."

"Wrong," Light said smugly. "You _could have _saved the lives of several blackmailers and rapists, but you had to confront me with the proof before you told anyone else. Such a pity."

"I told your father," L hissed.

"Ah, but he believes me over you and who wouldn't? I mean, would you rather believe your wonderful genius son or a sugar addicted freak that you just met?"

L let out a heavy sigh that turned into a harsh cough. "Kira-kun will not win," L declared hoarsely.

"And neither will you," Light said pleasantly. "You're locked in a basement with no outside contact. Why are you still fighting to convict me?"

"One day I will escape from this confinement and I will expose your secret," L hissed.

"Not a chance," Light said smoothly. "I already destroyed the evidence. But…since you seem to be very energetic today, it seems like a good time to test another of my concoctions on you."

L paled visibly. "Light-kun…why torture me in this way? If you kill me, I will never be able to expose you as Kira."

Light grinned. "It's just more fun this way. Now, I know you've never fully recovered from the first experiment so you have no way to resist me. But, you seem sufficiently healthy to stand another round of experimentation."

L whimpered. "Please don't, Light-kun. I'd rather die than have to endure your medical experiments again."

"Just relax, L. It won't hurt…much."

L tensed as Light prepared the syringe. He hated needles and hated them even more since Light began his insane experiments so see what L's body could handle. But ultimately, Light was right. L was too weak to resist.

L squeezed his eyes shut and his mouth opened in a silent scream as Light jabbed the needle into L's arm.

L's eyes snapped open and his body trembled. "R-r-raito-kun," he whimpered.

"What, does that feel good?" Light said mockingly.

"No, it is very painful," L said in a small voice. He rolled over onto his left side and curled into a ball.

"Well, I couldn't tell. You always use the same inflection no matter what you're saying. I want to see a little more emotion from you."

L stared up at him, his dark eyes filled with sadness. "What else does Kira-kun wish to take from me?"

"Oh, I think I've pretty much taken everything from you already: your freedom, your sanity, your health, your virginity. And one day I'll take your life from you and you'll truly belong to me."

L shuddered. "Kira-kun will burn in hell for his crimes."

"Wrong. Kira will neither go to heaven or hell. But I'll let you keep fantasizing about me getting sent to hell while we do our daily exercises."

L's face paled even further. "No, please! Anything but sex."

Light wrapped his arms around L's tiny waist and pulled him close. "You don't like my experiments and you don't like sex. You can't say, 'Anything but that!' for both of them. What do you hate more?"

"I hate them both," L hissed. "And I despise Kira-kun most of all."

"Well, that's better." Light bit down on L's ear lobe. "I like it when you resist me. That will only make your eventual surrender that much sweeter. All we have to do now is wait for your medicine to kick in."

"What medicine?" L asked anxiously.

"Oh, the drugs I injected into your arm, remember? In a few minutes it'll take care of everything."

L struggled vainly against Light for a moment and then subsided. He was too weak. He could barely limp across the basement. Light wasn't feeding him enough. None of his meals contained any sugar, so how was L' supposed to get his strength back.

L's eyes burned with hate. "I despise being your pet. I am not afraid of you and I am not afraid of death."

"Then why don't you kill yourself?" Light purred, peeling off L's thin t-shirt.

"There is still hope," L replied simply.

Light lifted L's hips off the floor and slid off L's ragged jeans. L let out a hiss of pain as Light pushed himself into L's fragile body, but he refused to give Light the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

Without warning, L let out a hoarse cry and he arched high off the floor. Then L flopped back to the ground, a stunned expression on his face.

"Lawliet?"

L shuddered as Light's grip on his waist tightened. A low flush spread across the detective's face as he tentatively rocked his hips forward.

"Ready to be my pet yet?" Light teased.

L made no answer. He pushed himself forward until Light was buried deep within him. L's eyes fluttered shut and his breathing quickened to shallow pants.

Light pulled L's closer so his whole body was pressed against Light's. L nuzzled against Light's shirt, a soft keening moan escaping from his lips.

"Marvelous," Light purred. "Just for tonight, you get a taste of paradise, of how it could have been if you had submitted to me. But this will all wear off tomorrow and you'll get your free will back. And I have no doubt you'll hate yourself even more for this new failure."

L didn't seem to hear Light's diabolic mutterings. He continued to rock his hips to meet each of Light's thrusts and once he had spent himself, he lay back on the hard, cold floor, snuggled up to Light for warmth. L's mind told him to give all of his affection to Light. And L was never wrong.


End file.
